1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus for use with a light-emitting disk, and particularly to a portable apparatus for use with the light-emitting disk placing conductive terminals on the clamping area.
2. Description of Related Art
Compact disks have been extensively used as a medium for recording audio, video and digital data. Usually, a readable surface containing data read by laser is on one side of the compact disk, and a transparent protective layer is used to cover the readable surface. In addition, patterns are printed on the other side of the compact disk for marking the content of the compact disk and enriching the appearance of the compact disk. As the medium for advertisement progresses, purely planar printing gradually draws less attention of people and loses its appeal.
The main object of the present invention is to propose a portable apparatus for use with the light-emitting disk. The light-emitting disk can be held by users with a fastening mechanism, hanged on the chest of a user or placed on a table, etc.
The second object of the present invention is to increase functions of the light-emitting disk by emitting light from a part of the disk, an intermittent light, lights of different colors or designing a special model for increasing the pleasure and purchasing desire of the user/consumers.
The third object of the present invention is to increase business functions of the light-emitting disk. The sponsor of a party, a signing show or a pub can previously record the singer""s song on a light-emitting disk, combine the light-emitting disk into a portable apparatus by the teaching of the present invention, and give as a present to viewers or draw lots to determine the prize winners for increasing a scene atmosphere or for advertising effect.
The present invention comprises a light-emitting disk and a fastening mechanism. The light-emitting disk includes a readable surface and a light-emitting surface, and a plurality of conductive terminals are placed on a clamping area of the light-emitting surface. The fastening mechanism includes an extending portion, a touch portion and a power source. The extending portion is used for passing through a central hole of the light-emitting disk, and the touch portion is connected to the extending portion and used for transferring the power source to the conductive terminals to excite the light-emitting disk to luminesce.